The Siren Stylists
by Anti-XYo
Summary: The Bayville Sirens decide to have a reunuionsleepover, but what happens when the Professor say no? It's off to the Boarding House of course, but will the boys survive the night?


The Siren Stylists  
  
Half'n'Half: I fed the disclaimer telling you all that I don't own any of the characters in this story to my dog because she was hungry. Just last night she stole my Kitty Barbie and I had to go rescue her. (Good thing it wasn't Lance she stole cause his head would' a fallen off!) Anyway, happy new year to you all! 2004 is a scary year for me cause I'm graduating! AHHH!!! Oh, and a funny thinger…I found out that one of the Christmas songs I sang in choir was written by a guy named Pietro! Woot woot!!! On to the story Shadowfax! (Whom I also don't own.)  
  
Tabitha and Amara sat on the front steps of the Xavier Institute.   
  
"Amara, remember the Bayville Sirens?"   
  
"Yeah, that was fun." Amara said, "Why do you ask?"   
  
"I dunno, I just think it would be fun to do that again." Tabitha answered.   
  
"Yeah, but we can't. The police told us not to and the public knows who we are."   
  
"Well, I don't mean the whole crime fighting thing. I just liked the girl power thing. I dunno, maybe we should have a reunion of the Sirens."   
  
"Yeah, we could have a sleepover, like a girls night thing!" Amara suggested.   
  
"Yeah! Let's go ask the others!" Tabitha yelled jumping up. She grabbed Amara's arm and the two of them ran inside.   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"But Tabitha, we all live here, what's the point of a sleepover?" Jean asked.   
  
"We all sleep in separate rooms; we could all sleep in the living room, and rent movies and stuff." Tabitha explained.   
  
"I think it, like, sounds awsome!" Kitty squealed.   
  
Tabitha smiled. "What about you Rouge?"   
  
Rouge shrugged, "Sure."   
  
"Alright, fine, I'll ask the Professor." Jean walked off to Xavier's office and came back a few minutes later. "He said not tonight because he, Ororo and Hank have to go somewhere and Logan isn't here." Jean said.   
  
"No, I have an idea." Tabitha smiled, "Kitty, I need you to make a phone call."   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
The girls waved goodbye as the adults drove away in the X-Van. Jean turned to them. "Ok, you guys go get your stuff and put it in my car, I'll take care of Scott."   
  
Amara, Tabitha, Kitty, and Rouge went off to their rooms to get their overnight things as Jean went to see Scott.   
  
"Hey Scott." She said smiling.   
  
"Hey Jean," Scott smiled back, "What do you wanna do tonight?"   
  
"Umm, well I was going to take some of the girls out, you know, if you don't mind."   
  
"No, that's cool. I'll hang here with the guys." Scott hugged her, "Have fun."   
  
Jean kissed him, "I will, you too." She waved, "Bye!" She ran down to the garage and got in her car, the other girls were already there waiting. "Did you get everything?" She asked.   
  
"Yup!" They answered in unison.   
  
"Ok, let's do this!" Jean said as she stared the car.   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
The Brotherhood boys were settling down for a boring Saturday night when Tabitha came in the front door. "Hello boys! Did ya miss me?"   
  
Pietro jumped. "Tabitha, what the heck are you doing here?" He asked.   
  
Tabitha smiled. "I'm here for some fun!" She peeked her head out the door. "Come on in girls!" The others came in carrying duffle bags and sleeping bags.   
  
The boys' jaws dropped. "Your not planin' on sleeping over…are you?" Freddy asked.   
  
Tabitha smiled.   
  
"Oh no, I think she is, yo." Todd said.   
  
Lance came down stairs. "Oh, hey, you guys are early." He smiled at Kitty who ran up and hugged him.   
  
"Thanks for, like, letting us stay here!" Kitty said before she kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"Your welcome, you can just put your stuff in the living room." He said when he noticed the girls still had their overnight stuff.   
  
"What?" Pietro yelled, "You knew about this?"   
  
"Yeah, they wanted to have a sleepover but Xavier said no, so Kitty asked if they could have one here." Lance said.   
  
"And you said yes?" Pietro asked.   
  
"Yeah, duh! Kitty, sleeping here, how could I say no?" Pietro shook his head. "I hate you."   
  
Lance and Pietro walked into the living room where the girls were laying out sleeping bags. Todd and Freddy were sitting on the couch watching with terrified looks on their faces.   
  
"Hey, where's Wanda?" Tabitha asked.   
  
"Yeah, is she, like, here?" Kitty asked dropping a teddy bear on her sleeping bag.   
  
"I think she's up stairs." Pietro answered.   
  
"Good, she can join us!" Kitty said, as she ran upstairs.   
  
"Lance, what have you gotten us into?" Pietro sighed.   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
"What should we do?" Jean asked. The girls were sitting in a circle on the floor of the living room.   
  
"We could, like, play Truth or Dare." Kitty suggested.   
  
"Yeah, then we could dare you to run around the house naked and invite Lance to watch." Rouge said.   
  
Kitty's face turned red. "Or we could, like, not play Truth or Dare."   
  
"We could do makeovers on each other." Amara suggested.   
  
"Nah," Tabitha stared, "That's over done."   
  
"No, we could still do makeovers, just not on ourselves." Wanda said.   
  
"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.   
  
"We can do them on the guys." Wanda answered.   
  
"Ooooooo, yeah! Let's do that!" Kitty giggled. All the girls got up and walked into the kitchen where the boys were sitting and talking.   
  
"What do you want?" Pietro asked bitterly.   
  
"You can't eat our food!" Freddy yelled.   
  
"Nah, we bought our own food, but that's not what we're here for." Tabitha said.   
  
"Then what do you want, yo?" Todd asked.   
  
"Could you guys, like, come into the living room for a minute?" Kitty asked.   
  
Lance jumped up. "Sure!"   
  
Pietro looked skeptical, "Why?"   
  
"Cause we wanna visit with you." Amara said.   
  
"Uh, ok." Freddy said. The boys walked into the living room and were immediately attacked. The girls managed to get Freddy, Todd, and Lance tied into chairs, but Pietro ran away.   
  
"What are you gonna do to them?" Pietro asked, a safe distance away.   
  
"We're gonna give them makeovers!" Jean said smiling.   
  
"Your gonna what?!" Todd screamed, "Lemme go, lemme go!"   
  
Lance shrugged, "Can Kitty do mine?" He asked.   
  
"Sure," Tabitha said.   
  
"Oh! Let's die Todd's hair green!" Pietro yelled.   
  
"Ok," Wanda shrugged, "Got any hair dye?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll be right back!" Pietro zipped upstairs and back down in a half a second. "There."   
  
"We can cut Todd's hair too." Tabitha suggested. "Whoa, look at all the colors!" Amara exclaimed, looking through the pile of hair dyes Pietro had. "Lets do Freddy and Lance's too!"   
  
"No!" Kitty yelled jumping in front of Lance. "We're, like, not dying Lance's hair!"   
  
"Fine, but let's dye Freddy's hair purple!" Jean said.   
  
"No!" Freddy cried, "Please no!"   
  
Pietro laughed, "I wanna help!"   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
An hour later Todd's hair was short, spiked, and green and Freddy's was multicolored. Lance was smiling as Kitty tied tons of little bows in his hair.   
  
"I want my hair back!" Todd cried.   
  
"At least yours isn't rainbow!" Freddy yelled.   
  
Pietro laughed. "It looks good on you! Died hair is very cool, unlike are girly Lance over here."   
  
Kitty pet Lance's head, "I, like, think it looks cute."   
  
Lance smiled, "Yeah, Kitty thinks it looks cute."   
  
Jean walked up to Wanda. "We need to get your brother." She whispered.   
  
"Ok, I'll stop his power and you can bring him over here."   
  
"Alright." Jean agreed.   
  
Wanda stopped Pietro's power and Jean lifted him into the air using her telekinesis.   
  
"Ahhhhh! Put me down!" Pietro screamed. Jean set him down in a chair and the other girls tied him down. "What are you gonna do to me?" Pietro asked.   
  
"Oooh," Kitty said, picking up a bottle a bottle of hair dye, "My favorite color!"   
  
"Ok, well use this." Wanda laughed taking the dye.   
  
"Lance," Pietro whimpered, "What's Kitty's favorite color?"   
  
Lance smiled, "Pink."   
  
"Why…why me?" Pietro cried.   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
The girls finished dying Pietro's hair pink and untied him. He immediately ran out the door.   
  
"Like, where'd he go?" Kitty asked.   
  
Wanda shrugged, "Probably to find a beauty salon, let's go play cards."   
  
Pietro ran to the Xavier Institute and knocked on the door, Scott answered it. "Pietro? What do you want?" He asked, "And why is your hair pink?"   
  
"Your girlfriend and her friends are going crazy!" Pietro screamed.   
  
"What, where are they?" Scott asked.   
  
"At the Boarding house, come on!" Pietro yelled grabbing Scott's arm. When Scott and Pietro got to the Boarding house the girls and Lance, Todd, and Freddy were just about to watch a movie.   
  
Scott's jaw dropped. "What are you doing?" He asked.   
  
"Having a slumber party." Jean said smiling.   
  
John came out of the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn. He smiled when he saw Scott and Pietro. "Allo, have you come to join us mates?" He asked.   
  
"When did you get here?" Pietro asked, "And why is your hair blue?"   
  
"I got home 'bout twenty minutes ago, and the girls dyed my hair, but it's not permanent." John said setting the popcorn down in the middle of the people on the floor, "We're about to watch a movie, wanna join us?" He asked.   
  
"Wait," Kitty said, standing up, "Let's do Scott's hair too!"   
  
Scott looked around noticing all the dyed hair. He started to back away from the group of girls now walking toward him. "N…no, I'm good, uh, thanks anyway!" He yelped as Jean grabbed hold of his arm.   
  
"Aww, come on Scott, we'll make you look great!" Jean said, as she pushed Scott into a chair and the others tied him down. "Now, what should we do to him?"   
  
"I have an idea!" Tabitha said pulling out a razor.   
  
"So," Pietro said turning to John, "How'd you get them to use washable dye on you?"   
  
"Well," John said over the loud screams coming from Scott and the giggles coming from the girls, "I told them I'd make them popcorn for the rest of the night."   
  
"Hmm, very smart." Pietro said, "Oh, I just love it!" He laughed when he saw the now completely bald Scott.   
  
"Anyone got a Sharpe?" Kitty asked.   
  
"Yup." Wanda held the pen out to her. Kitty smiled, took the pen, and wrote: I LOVE PROFESSOR X, on Scott's bald head.   
  
"Why, why did you do this to me?" Scott cried.   
  
"Someone shut him up!" Jean yelled.   
  
"I'll go tie him up outside." Wanda said, dragging Scott out the back door.   
  
"Ok," John said, "Time for a movie!"   
  
Everyone sat on the floor except for Lance who got onto the couch. As the movie started Kitty moved up to the couch and snuggled up to Lance.   
  
"We should, like, do this more often." Kitty whispered.   
  
Lance kissed her forehead, "Yeah, we should," he said as he pulled her closer to him.   
  
"Let me in! It's freezing out here!" Scott yelled from outside. "I'm gonna die!"   
  
"No he won't," Wanda said, "I gave him a blanket."   
  
"Turn the TV up!" Freddy yelled. John turned up the TV and they drown out Scott's cries.   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Xavier, Ororo and Hank came home to a very messy institute. There were colorful steamers and balloons hanging from the ceiling and cups and food all over the floor.   
  
"What happened here?" Ororo asked.   
  
"It looks like a party." Hank said.   
  
Xavier shook his head, as Kurt teleported into the entryway. "Oh, hello…I didn't know you'd be home early." He said.   
  
"Kurt," Xavier started, "What happened, where are Scott and Jean?"   
  
"Vell, Jean took the girls somewhere and Scott disappeared some time in the night." Kurt explained.   
  
"I wonder where they are." Ororo said as the phone rang.   
  
Hank picked it up and handed the phone to Xavier. "It's Eric."   
  
"Hello Eric." Xavier said into the receiver.   
  
"You'll never guess what I found what I came home." Eric said on the other end of the phone. "I think you need to come over."   
  
Xavier nodded. "Alright, I'll be right there." He turned the phone off. "Hank, please make sure the students clean this up, Ororo you and I have some business to take care of at the Boarding house."   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
Eric let Ororo and Xavier into the house and led them into the living room. "Shh," He said motioning them into the room. There they found Kitty and Lance snuggled up on the couch asleep and Jean, Rouge, Amara, Tabitha, Wanda, Pietro, Todd, and Freddy asleep on the floor.   
  
"Oh my!" Ororo exclaimed   
  
"Is Scott here?" Xavier asked.   
  
Eric nodded and led them to the backyard. There sat Scott tied to a tree with a blanket wrapped around him. He was hitting his head against the tree and singing "Jingle Bells".   
  
"Scott?" Xavier said.   
  
Scott looked up and smiled. "Hullo, have you come to save me?" He asked a bit dazed.   
  
Ororo ran over and began to untie him. "What happened?" She asked, "Where's your hair?"   
  
"Pietro told me that Jean took the girls here, so I came to get them. Then they attacked me, shaved my head, and tied me up out here." Scott explained.   
  
Xavier chuckled when he saw the writing on Scott's head. "Who wrote that?" He asked.   
  
"Kitty, I think." Scott said as he got up.   
  
"Shall we go inside?" Eric asked. They all nodded and walked into the house. The sleepover attendees were just waking up.   
  
"Oh good, I'm glad your awake." Xavier said, "My students please get all your stuff together, we are leaving."   
  
"Are we, like, in trouble?" Kitty asked.   
  
"You are all grounded." Xavier answered.   
  
Kitty pouted, and the others growled. "It's your own fault," Xavier said, "Now let's go."   
  
As they walked out the door Kitty smiled at Scott and pointed to his head. "Nail polish remover should, like, take care of the writing."   
  
"I like your new hair style." Xavier said to Scott as they got into the car.   
  
Jean laughed, "What hair?" Scott shook his head,   
  
"I need a wig."   
  
* * * * * * *   
  
After the X-girls and Scott left, Pietro walked up to his dad. "Are we in trouble?" He asked.   
  
Eric looked around at the boys and their dyed hair. "No, I think you've been punished enough." Eric laughed. He noticed Lance smiling on the couch. "Except you," he pointed at Lance, "You're grounded."   
  
Lance shrugged. "Kitty's grounded too, so I won't be going anywhere."   
  
"And by grounded, I mean the phone too." Eric said, as he walked into the kitchen.   
  
"What!" Lance yelled, "Why me?"   
  
"Because, Miss Pryde was involved in the sleepover, I can tell you were behind all this." Eric said from the kitchen.   
  
Lance growled, walked upstairs, and slammed his door. 


End file.
